


Fantasy Island: Where Anything is Possible

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biohuntingbird, Four Seasons Total Landscaping, Jemma doesn't know, Multi, crematorium worker Jemma, landscaper Hunter, landscaper/sex shop owner/crematorium worker AU, maybe S&S, political intern Fitz, sex shop owner Bobbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma has been spending all of her free time hoping she'll run into Hunter. And maybe Bobbi too. landscaper/sex shop owner/crematorium worker AU
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Fantasy Island: Where Anything is Possible

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because there was a tumblr post going around about this AU idea...and then Al made me do it <3 
> 
> I'm sorry. And you're welcome!

Jemma surveyed the rows of vibrators, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for why she was visiting Fantasy Island. Again. There must be some reason other than the fact that she knew Hunter, the hot guy who owned the landscaping business next door, often dropped in over his lunch break. But she failed miserably at finding any sort of justification that even she’d believe.

“Hi Jemma.”

“Oh, Bobbi.” She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Bobbi was the other reason Jemma visited so often. And she wasn’t even going to pretend she wasn’t. Bobbi was tall, confident, and had a way of looking at her like she could see all of her secrets. And Jemma was fine with that. “Hello.”

“I’d ask you if you needed any help, but I’m fairly certain you know the inventory better than I do at this point.” She smiled warmly. “If you ever want a part-time job --”

“Oh, no. I’m not looking for work. Besides the crematorium and my PhD program, I don’t have time for much else.”

“So you must just like the atmosphere here then.”

Bobbi gave her that probing look again and she struggled not to blush.

“You’ve put together a lovely selection.”

“Apparently.”

Jemma thought of the drawers full of toys she’d acquired in the months she’d been frequenting the sex shop. She’d certainly learned more about what she liked and what she didn’t, though it would be much better if she wasn’t always on her own.

The bell over the door jingled and Jemma turned, probably a bit too eagerly if Bobbi’s laugh meant anything.

“Hi ladies.” Hunter had obviously been working outside today instead of in his store. His arms were bare, muscles covered in a light sheen of sweat. Jemma let out a small whimper before she could cover it with a cough.

Bobbi greeted him while Jemma gave a little wave.

He headed over to the corner of the store where Bobbi kept the condoms and lube.

“Didn’t he buy condoms yesterday?”

Jemma hadn’t realized she’d asked the question out loud until Bobbi responded.

“Yes, he did. So either he had a lot of sex last night, or --”

“Or what?”

“Or he’s here for the merchandise as much as you are.”

“Oh. Do you think so?”

“Why don’t you just ask?”

Jemma turned the idea over in her head. She hadn’t been spending all of her lunch breaks here not to say something. Maybe she should just be brave and go for it. The worst case was that she’d embarrass herself and have to quit her job. Which was fine because she needed to focus on her dissertation anyway.

She nodded her head once. She’d do it.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she turned to Bobbi. “Would you like to go out sometime? We could get drinks, or...or dinner?”

“I thought you’d never ask. But what about Hunter?”

Jemma looked over to where Hunter was comparing two bottles of lube, shooting glances towards them from time to time.

“I thought maybe he could join us?” Jemma cringed at how uncertain she sounded. She hadn’t meant it to be a question. She’d had way too many dreams about being between Hunter and Bobbi to not mean it.

“Let’s see.” Bobbi turned to call across the store. “Hunter! How do you feel about dating two women?”

“Anything for you, love,” he called back. Bringing both bottles of lube with him, he came to stand beside them. “We’re talking about you two, right?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes as Jemma nodded.

“Then, yes, I feel very good about that.”

Bobbi looked around at the empty store. “You’re both on your lunch break right? We can go grab some coffee, decide what we want to do for dinner.”

“That sounds lovely,” Jemma answered, hardly believing this was real. She would pinch herself, but it might give them the wrong idea about her kinks.

“Ah, I’m a little sweaty. Maybe I can take a raincheck?”

“Oh, no, Hunter. That’s more than alright.” He shot her a look that had desire racing through her like a blazing fire. 

“I agree with Jemma,” Bobbi said, moving behind the counter to grab her keys. “Let me just lock up.”

Everything was falling into place, and Jemma was practically floating. But then she noticed a commotion outside. The sounds of trucks and cars, at a pace unusual for an industrial area like this, caused her to pause and peak out the window.

“Um, Hunter?”

He was beside her, close enough that she could feel the heat of his body.

“Bloody hell.” He reached for his phone, checking his messages, and swore again. “Apparently some bloody politician wanted to have a press conference and Raina gave them permission.”

“And Raina is your…?” Jemma let the question hang in the air, not sure how she felt about another woman in Hunter’s life.

“Employee. She handles all the back office functions.”

“Good. I mean, that sounds nice.”

Oh, for goodness sake, she sounded like such a ninny.

“Well, it doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere right now,” Bobbi pointed out, as it became clear that the street outside would be blocked for the duration of the press conference. 

“I guess that means we can get to know each other better right here,” Hunter suggested.

Jemma suspected she knew exactly how he was thinking they could get to know each other better, and she fully approved, but then the bell over the door dinged again.

“I’m looking for Lance Hunter. The owner of the Four Seasons.” A voice with a Scottish accent called out. “I was told he might be here.”

“That would be me,” Hunter answered.

“I’m Leo Fitz, intern for the campaign, and I had some questions for you about your space.”

“It isn’t really a rental space,” he tossed back.

“Oh, yeah, I know. It’s just that we wanted to…”

Hunter’s irritation at the interruption was almost palpable, but Jemma let her eyes drift over the man, noticing that Bobbi was doing the same. He wasn’t as tall or broad as Hunter. Definitely didn’t have the same muscle mass. But he was lean, and looked extremely attractive in his suit and glasses. Even if he currently looked a little frazzled. Which made sense given the state of the campaign he was working on.

This day had already given her so much more than she’d thought. She couldn’t possibly ask for more.

Unless...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
